


Snowman

by FlyRobinFly



Series: 12 days of Thiam [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Thiam, Liam just wants to play, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Readers Choice - Freeform, Snowman, Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Disney), but Theo doesn't feel good, could be boyfriends, could be friends - Freeform, dec 17th, just fluff, no kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: "I think I’m dying, Liam.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: 12 days of Thiam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Day number 4 of my challenge!!!
> 
> 1 - First Snow  
> 2 - Hot Chocolate  
> 3 - Family Game Night  
> 4 - Snowman  
> 5 - Christmas Tree  
> 6 - Mistletoe  
> 7 - Blizzard  
> 8 - Snowball Fight  
> 9 - Fireplace  
> 10 - Snuggling  
> 11 - Caroling  
> 12 - Wishlist
> 
> At this point I'm a bit annoyed because each time I try and post a fic it only wants to publish it on the day the draft was started so it doesn't end up post on the day I actually published it so they're not comoing out in order. ugh! Sry about that. I'll try and work on fixing it

**~~~**

Liam pressed his ear against Theo’s door and listened. Yep. Snoring. He was sound asleep. Which really bummed him out. He was going to drag him outside to play in the snow…

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Screw letting him sleep. Theo could sleep later.

“Theo?”

A muffled, “Go away, Dumbass,” had Liam chuckling.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Liam pressed his ear against the door again only to hear a loud bang against it. Theo must’ve thrown something. A shoe, perhaps?

“I said, ‘go away’!”

“Hm… well, it doesn’t have to be a snowman,” Liam said, running a finger along the edges of Theo’s door. There was no response. “Come on, Theo. I’m booooored and I have no friends.” Still… no response. “Fine. I’m coming in.” Liam barged into the room earning a pained hissed from the Chimera who buried his face in a pillow. “Geez, did you get drunk last night or something?”

“No,” Theo said shifting and hugging his pillow tighter as Liam sat on the bed. “I was up puking all night.”

Liam blinked. “I didn’t think you could get sick.”

“I think I had a stroke,” Theo said, attempting to peak over his pillow only to hiding again from the light coming from the doorway. “Can you close the door, please?”

Liam got up and closed to the door before walking back to the bed. “What happened?”

“I don’t know. I went to bed early because my vision was funny… But I couldn’t sleep because my head was pounding… and then my right arm went numb… and my face…” Theo sighed heavily. Liam could tell Theo was having a hard time forming sentences. “And once that stopped I was puking for eight hours… I think I’m dying, Liam.”

“Uh. No, I’m pretty sure you just had a migraine headache,” Liam said.

“That was not just a headache,” Theo protested. “That was… that was worse than-I would willingly go back to hell before I went through that again.”

“Migraine is a disease of the central nervous system,” Liam explained matter-of-factly. “Pretty common…. For humans, at least. For Chimera’s? Don’t know.”

“That’s reassuring. Thanks,” Theo said sarcastically. Good to know he was still Theo.

“Look. We can talk to my dad about it. I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Liam said. “Have you slept at all?”

“I don’t know what time it is.”

“Almost eleven.”

“It was dark the last time I went to the bathroom,” Theo mumbled and let out a heavy sigh. “The darkness is my friend.”

“Maybe we can build a snowman another day,” Liam said.

“Snow is too white,” Theo said fearfully.

Liam chuckled at seeing Theo in this state. He also felt kinda bad for him. If he had noticed Theo was up all night he would’ve tried to help. “You wanna sleep?”

“Mhm.”

“Let me get you something to drink first,” Liam said. “Need anything else?”

“Yeah,” Theo said, blindly flopping his arm around until his hand found Liam’s. “Make it stop hurting.”

Liam felt kinda stupid for not taking Theo’s pain earlier. “Oh. Right,” he said, grasping Theo’s hand with both of his own. “You should’ve said something sooner.” Though, Liam was happy Theo even said something at all.

Once Liam returned, bearing peppermint tea, gatorade, and triscuit crackers as Theo had requested, he sat down next to Theo and offered him four ibuprofen pills. “Dad said you should take these too.” Liam rubbed Theo’s back a little while he took the pills, only to find just how tense his muscles were. Liam sat up on his knees and put a hand on each of Theo’s shoulders, encouraging the chimera to let them sag. “Relax.”

Theo inhaled through his nose, perhaps trying to relax but ultimately he spun around and looked at Liam in the very dark room. “I’m gonna lay down,” he said before laying face first into his pillow. “...so tired.”

“Ok.” Liam said. “Just go to sleep.”

Theo tried to. But there was still a lingering irritableness that wouldn’t ease up. Then he felt a hand rubbing his back again. Loosening up his tense muscles. Sleep came easy then.

**~~~**

When Theo woke again, he felt a lot better. He peeled open his eyes to find a sleeping Liam right next to him. He smiled and sat up on his elbow to peak out the window. It was dark now. He must’ve slept all day. “Hey, Liam,” he said, nudging the beta awake. “You wanna build that snowman?”

Liam, despite just waking up, was very quick to get them dressed and outside to build that snowman Liam had been so excited about before he got stuck taking care of Theo.

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Is it feeling like Christmas yet?
> 
> The entire time I was writing this, I couldn't get the song from Frozen to stop playing over and over in my head. Hahaha


End file.
